School Spirit Eh?
by BullWorthAcademyStudent
Summary: When I got dropped off at Bullworth Academy almost a year ago I wasn't expecting this, hell I wasn't even expecting half of it. The number one question I've been asked this year is, "Why do you stay with him Krista you know he doesn't love you don't you?". No body understands him like I do and when he takes over the school he'll be the king and I'll be his queen. *Gary Smith/OC*
1. Welcome to Bullworth

*Info for Kristina Webb*  
Age:15  
Height:5'0 even  
Weight:hmm i don't know skinny  
Bio:My name is Kristina but people or my so called friends call me Krista,and I am being sent to one of the worst schools in the Academy the place where no one is thrilled to go reason I'm going here is 1.I have been expelled from every school I have been to, parents don't enjoy me being around when I'm causing trouble so the result is this,and 3. I wanted to get away to.  
Hair color:Black with a purple streak  
Eyes:Light green

-Chapter One Welcome to BullWorth-

I was sitting in the backseat in complete silence while I enjoyed the last moments I would have with my parents for yeah right! But I'm not dreading to go to this school I think it would be fun,nice change of pace from the real world. But my mothers high pitched voice disrupted my thoughts,god I hate when she does that. "Now we won't be back to get you until -," I cut her words off I had heard this speech a thousand times "Next year I know mom and I know I can't call you guys if I pussy out and wanna come home." They think I'm stupid and they think I will wanna quit, hell I'll probably get expelled before I even want to come home. I could slowly see the school that so many feared in my sights. "We will be sure to think of you when we're at the top of the Eiffel Tower Kristina." My dad is such a smartass as we came to a stop in front of the school gates. I got out and slammed the door behind me, I walked to the gate and stood in front of it. It looked way better than the other schools I had been to, I liked it and I don't know why. Then a tall ugly woman ruined it, she walked up to me and looked at me from head to toe. "Ah I presume we have been expecting you. Now please follow me to ' office I haven't got all day child come on." I walked behind her and followed her through the school campus I saw the other students walking at their own pace they were all in a group.

We soon enough got to ' office. I sat down in the singular chair in front of his desk where he could look directly at me. "Ah I am so glad you are here to join us at a brand new year here at BullWorth, but I hear your quite the trouble maker young lady.I mean look at this record from all your past schools:violence ,theft, vandalism, the record just keeps going let me ask you this do you feel good about yourself?" He stared at me,I didn't know whether to give the right response and say no or say what I wanted to say." Well Crabblesnitch I think I enjoy what I do and I feel good about it to." He wasn't happy with my honesty, I'll be sure to lie next time. His glare was long and his eyes stared into me and I stared right back. " Now due to our lack of room in the girls dorm right now you will be placed in the boys dorm until farther .Danvers please escort to her dorm please." that's the tall ugly woman I saw before, she popped her head into the office it kinda creeped me out." Yes come along child." I got up from my seat and walked out of the office only to follow again to the boys dorm." Now please go to your room and put on your uniform it will be waiting for you." I nodded and I walked up the stairs and approached the boys dorm, or which I will call for the next year my new home.

I walked into the dorm only to find a nerd in the trashcan, a fist fight going on, and I saw another new kid. I think I'm going to like it when some guy had spotted me everyone stopped and looked at me, I hated being watched it either meant two things were about to be caught doing some shit you weren't supposed to or were being judged. Then I heard someone yell "I want you" probably one of the nerds. Then a boy that looked like he had a scar over his eye walked in the center of all the boys and then looked at me." Well,well,well look at what he have here gentlemen a girl. Have you ever seen one before, ever touched one. Well I'm sure most of you have not so bask in this one and only chance you have to look at one this close." They all seemed to follow what he said and seemed to look at me harder if that was possible, then the boy started to laugh. After he was done he spoke more "Ok boys I think we've stared long enough now run along and do your dirty business somewhere else." They actually listened to him they moved. I actually got to my room finally and I got changed into my uniform well except the skirt, I don't do skirts.

When I exited my room I saw the boy with the scar, a boy with a pink shirt, and the other new kid. The boy with the pink shirt came forward and waved "Hi my names Pete." He smiled at me he sounded a little gay. "Um hi Pete." I was walking off when I heard someone talking about me, already. I turned around to look at them all only to see the boy with the scar laughing again. "What the hell is so damn funny?!" I basically yelled and he stopped, he looked pissed I was only asking a question. No response so far Pete looked worried and the other new kid looked like he didn't give a fuck either. "Well I asked you a question aren't you going to answer me?" Then this weirdo just started to laugh again, fuck it I'm going to class. I stepped outside and I looked at my new surroundings, I'm probably going to fuck up here to. I quickly made my way to class though which was Chem. The teacher was alright and well I didn't know anybody except for that other new kid in my it seemed like the class went on forever. I kept exploding things that didn't need to be exploded, this was not going to be my best class by far.

I was making my way to class again when I bumped into some douchebag. "Hey watch where your going asshole!" I yelled at whoever it was that I bumped into. "Why don't you watch it yourself bitch." Ok now I'm going to punch this dickhead in the face but when I actually looked up at him I saw the new kid. My attitude completely changed "Your the other newbie here right?" I looked at him he looked like a petty thug. "Yeah and your the girl that caused a scene before you left a room?" "I didn't cause a scene I was asking a question about why that prick was laughing." He laughed wow I got my first laugh in this hellhole."Yeah you asked a question to a guy that won't give you a straight response,Gary Smith it's my first day here and even I know that much." So that pricks name was Gary Smith good now that I know his name I can cause hell for him. " So what's your name, considering I don't really wanna call you newbie anymore. Mine is Krista." I smirked I have to at least try to make some friends around here." Jimmy Hopkins." "Cool see ya a round." I then made my way to my final class of the day Art. I was pretty good at it to and I passed the class. So I'm not a total failure like my parents think I am. But the worst part about being here is they won't let you leave the campus which is total bullshit. So I just went back to the dorms because I had homework I planned on not doing and well I wanted to have a friendly chat with this Gary.

*back at the dorms*  
I walked in and well everything was quiet except for the near by conversation from my new "friends". "So did you find out that girls name Hopkins?" Nice to know people were already talking about me. " Yeah it's Krista." It's also nice to know people would give out your name without permission. " Hey I know her she's in my art class." Pete chimed in hey he was in my art class and he wasn't that bad considering he was him. Maybe I should chime in on this conversation? I think I should so I walked in the "living room" and I looked at them and smirked. "Well nice to know your already talking about me." Pete looked shocked and scared at the same time, Jimmy looked confused, and Gary well Gary was well I don't know satisfied. "Well looky hear boys we have a nosy little girl in our dorm." Gary walked up to me and stood a few inches from my face. "I'm not a nosy little girl I just over hear things about me and why did you of all people wanna know my name Gary Smith?"


	2. Your Interesting

(Sorry about the first chapter I left out some words but I hope you all will continue to read)

I starred him right in the eyes and he starred back, he half smiled at me. "Well for one you seem interesting, and plus you seem more fun than all of the other whores around here." He backed away and stood in front of Jimmy and Pete, I was still half confused and pissed at the same time," Well I guess I'll take that as a compliment so thanks." I started to walk to my dorm room when some one stopped me. I swear I'm going to turn around and hit who it is I don't need anymore shit today. But when I turned around I saw some one shorter than me ugh I can't hit Pete he hasn't done anything to me, yet. "What do you want Pete?" I glared at him hopefully he will understand my tone of anger and leave me alone, but he didn't. "Look can you stick around please?" He looked at me with a pleading look, why the hell would he want _me_ to stick around with_ them_?

"Why I barely even know you guys and I I've wanted to punch that guy in the face all day." I said that while pointing at Gary, Pete looked over at who I was pointing at and he laughed. "Doesn't everyone? Anyway look maybe if you just stay you can get some information to use against them later." I nodded I guess I'll stay and hang with them.I walked back over to where Gary and Jimmy were standing, Gary was laughing and Jimmy looked like he wanted to beat the shit outa Gary. Only Gary stopped laughing and well Jimmy just stood there, what the fuck were they trying to pull? I think Pete felt like he didn't belong so he just walked over to the small couch and just sat there, "What's so funny?" Gary rolled his eyes and didn't respond Jimmy shrugged. "You guys sure are talkative." I laughed at my own comment and I heard Pete laugh to. Gary looked me over like I was something he was about to cut open, psychopath. "Pete why did you even ask me to come back in here if these two are going to act like they can't speak?" I was trying not to let out all my anger on Pete even though he was the one who asked me back in here.

I-I didn't know they weren't going to talk listen I'm sorry." He sounded like such a wimp when he talked I mean I wasn't going to hit him. I rolled my eyes and Gary started to clap and he laughed under his breath, "Good job Femme-Boy you already ruined your chances with being friends with her and she hasn't even been here for twenty four hours!" He started to laugh like a maniac. Jimmy just shook his head, "Just shut up Gary." Pete tried to be angry but it didn't quite work he just ended up making a complete fool outta himself and it got a laugh out of everyone. "Oh I'm so crushed Petey," Gary said with a over amount of sarcasm," I think I'm gonna go cry thanks to you. Boo fucking hoo Femme-Boy face it you have no real "friends"!" Petey then got up and just walked off shaking his head. From the looks of it no one had any real "friends" around here.

"Your such a asshole." I said that before thinking, I'm always bad at that sorta thing. Gary looked at me long and hard with a piercing stare that made you feel like you wanted to kill yourself before he killed you. "Oh really I'm a asshole well look _friend _if you wanna make it in this school your going to have to learn to be a asshole." He crossed his arms then walked over to Jimmy and put he hand on his shoulder. "Unless you wanna be like Jimmy here and be a violent petty thug with no brain." He chuckled everything was a big joke to him. "You really know how to make a person feel good about themselves don't you Gary." Jimmy said with full anger in his voice. The people at this school are just so warm and inviting it just kills me.

I on the other hand laughed at him, I started to leave the room because I was bored of the conversation. Until I was stopped by Gary most likely he turned me around so we were face to face. "I didn't think you were gonna be like Petey Krista I actually thought you might have been better I guess for once I was wrong." I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me I walked over to the couch where Petey had been sitting a while ago and stretched out my legs almost hung off the side. "Looks like I was right after all Krista I knew you were better than Femme-Boy." He walked over to me and patted me on the head like I was a dog or something. Jimmy started to leave the room to but Gary didn't care when Jimmy walked off anyway. He didn't even turn around and stop him like he did with me, oh how special I feel to be alone in a room with the school psycho. But if I was gonna be alone with him might as well try to find out more about him & I cant lie because he was interesting.

"So Gary what's your story?" He walked over to the front of the couch so he stood in front of the tv arms crossed and all, "Why should I tell you anything about my life, I barely know your story Krista." I knew this was going to be more difficult than I wanted it to be, damn Smith. "Well fine I'll give you one piece of information on me if you do the same." He smirked, "Deal you first." I can't believe that actually worked on him of all people. "Well I think we have a lot in common, like I over heard you being on medication. So am I, I just don't take them because drugs never work." I half smiled I had been on medication ever since I was 5 for being "hyper active and unruly" He smiled and looked at the floor. "I feel that everyone here is a moron and they just need to be put in their place." I nodded in agreement.

It went on like that for hours until I said I was tired so I was going to bed, even though most of the stuff Gary told me were all lies I didn't mind talking to him honestly I didn't see why everyone hated him he was interesting and even though he did seem like a manipulative bastard he was funny and fun to be around. I was lying in bed and thinking about something Gary had said, "Krista you'll never fit in at this school everyone will probably hate you like they hate me but it's ok because friends are for the weak and we don't need friends because were smarter than everyone and with us put together we could do some damage on all the people who hate us and it will be art." I have a feeling being here is going to be a bitch.


	3. Be Grateful Your Not the Victim

I opened my eyes to a blurry Bullworth Morning at 7 sharp, it gave me a hour to get ready for the classes I wasn't really planning on attending today. I'm already fucking up and it's only my second day here oh well. So I stretched and got on up anyway, I almost tripped on the way to my closest where I pulled out a clean white short sleeved shirt my Bullworth Academy vest which was blue, and then I finally pulled out some black jeans. Which really didn't take me long to get dressed in anyway. I put on my black converse that I had owned for years but barley wore because I had too many other pairs. I brushed my hair and put it in my normal style. I didn't really put on hardly any make-up because I wasn't a whore so I only put on lip gloss, a thin line of eye liner, and mascara.

I walked over to my door and as I opened it more I could hear my new "best friends" talking well it was mostly Gary but the others were having their say. So I walked down the hall and leaned on the lounges door frame, I flipped my hair to get my bangs out of my face.

"Well looks like everyone is having a _great _morning so far." I let out a small laugh, the sarcasm was dripping off my words. I caught Petey off guard so he turned his head to look at me, because he was on the couch again being well Petey like and trying to stay out of harms way.

"Yeah just peachy." Jimmy said while hitting the Beam Cola machine then kicking it a couple of times.

Gary walked over to where Jimmy was standing and leaned on the machine, "Now now James don't you know by now that you always don't get what you want by hitting and kicking things?" He chuckled while Jimmy hit the thing again.

"Petey you haven't said 'Good morning Krista' yet did I do something wrong?" I half smiled and Petey turned and looked at me again half waved at me then turned around again. Well someone isn't very sociable today.

"Look James it isn't going to give you anything if you keep hitting it for gods sake just put in another dollar." Gary said while getting off the machine and walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms. "No good morning kiss Krista, and here I thought we had something special." He then started to laugh his crazy "everything is a fucking joke" laugh.

But I could feel my face turn red, oh god no why the hell am _I_ blushing over _that_?

"Fuck this stupid machine!" Jimmy yelled, anger issues much? I started to bust out laughing while Gary was still laughing at his own remark.

"Guys uh shouldn't we be getting to class I mean it's almost 8 and I don't wanna be late so see ya later guys." Petey got up and almost fell and he quickly got out of the room and out of the dorms, I've never seen someone actually bothered about going to class before.

"Yeah I've sorta got somewhere to be." Jimmy said while scratching the back of his head, "Plus I don't really wanna fuck up here and end up living on the streets so I'll see you guys later." Jimmy walked out of the room shaking his head probably still pissed about the soda.

So that left me and Gary Smith alone again, "Hm well everyone must seem to have places to go today that or they just want to get away from _us."_ He was still standing fairly close to me, he had a spark in his eyes that's probably a bad thing but I could care less.

"So your not going to leave me to go to class?" I was really not surprised Gary seemed smart so it really wouldn't matter if he skipped or not. Wait what did I just think?

"Actually I have some planning to do so I'm pretty busy." I guess he saw how "sad" I got when I couldn't hang out with him or "plan" with him or whatever the hell he does the whole day because he shook his head and spoke up again, "Well I mean I could need some assistance in something like maybe you could give me feed back on my plan. Sound good?"

I nodded and he left the room and turned back around and looked at me, so I stopped leaning on the wall and followed him into his room which was so organized and every little thing was in its place well except for a tiny mountain of papers in a corner. Gary walked over to his desk and sat in his chair and he motioned for me to sit on the floor or the bed either or, I picked well the bed because it was more comfortable than the floors. That's when Gary explained to me that we were going to make everyone listen to us by taking over the school.

*During the cut scene for the Slingshot mission*(also I'm warning you before hand I'm doing the actual cut scene text so sorry for that just a heads up)

"So it's a good idea right?" Gary was explaining to Petey what Gary had explained to me earlier, I was sitting in a nearby folding chair that I pulled up to the couch that they were sitting in. Gary was slightly chuckling and smirking.

"Yeah okay alright sure I'll do it." Petey said as Jimmy walked through the doors looking somewhat proud of himself.

"Hey man what's going on?" Gary said while turning slightly to face Jimmy, Petey did the same but I just nodded and didn't say a word.

"Not much." Jimmy answered I rolled my eyes at him something more important had to be going on than just "not much".

"I was just telling Petey here about my idea to take over the school," He said while getting up from the couch then he corrected himself, "I mean my plan for _us _to take over the school."

"What plan?" Jimmy questioned, god Jimmy your so full of wisdom that you can only seem to answer with two words.

"Don't worry Jimmy it's just a little something I came up with," then he put one foot on the place he had been sitting and put his arms on his leg," it's sink or swim my friend and if your good at swimming you gotta let the losers drown." I actually agreed with him and as a matter of fact I was good at swimming.

"Why don't you guys leave the thinking up to me." He said while getting up from the position he was in before.

"What?" Jimmy once again the boy full of wisdom only had a one word answer, Gary turned around to face him once again.

"What? What, what duh can't you say anything else?" I was trying to hide the huge amount of laughter that was about to cause a whole scene. "Ya know what Petey you were right," He said while sitting on the couch again," Jimmy is pretty dumb."

"What'd you say about me?" Jimmy had anger in his voice while stepping closer to Petey, well more like the back of the couch but whatever.

Petey got up in time and put up the "defense hands" as I like to call them," Whoa nothing no no all I said was that you had to be pretty dumb to get expelled from so many schools that's all." Poor Petey was being backed into a corner by Jimmy and the now up again Gary.

"Relax James, all he said was that you must be dumb. Or maybe your all messed up because you came from a broken home." Gary looked like he was enjoying himself.

"What'd you say about me dwarf?!" Jimmy lunged towards Petey but Gary stepped in between the two. I got up and stepped closer to them to watch the scene.

"Come on dude chill." Gary put his hand on Jimmy, yeah like that was going to work or something.

"N-no no no no," Petey said while taking a couple steps back, "Gary's taking everything outa context man." I was laughing to myself because well Gary was mostly telling the truth, then Gary and Jimmy both looked at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Gary took his hand off Jimmy and moved towards Petey," don't you lie Petey. Don't you lie, because you know what happens to liars?"

"No, no I'm not lying!" Petey tried to make a last plea of innocence.

"WE KICK THEM IN THE BALLS!" And like Gary said he kicked him in the balls,"Ahaha!" Gary started to leave the lounge with Jimmy and I was walking out with them," Come on Jimmy lets go have some fun with this new slingshot I heard you had. Don't worry friend _nothing _escapes my notice I hear everything, you and me we can do things.

I really didn't know if I was invited to go on this little "outing" but I wasn't going to be the one to stick around for when Petey had to get up and talk about things, I thought it was funny as hell. We ended up going over to the parking lot to see Jimmy's long range skill apparently, which he was pretty decent at. Next we went over to the jock area to fuck with them.

"So you hide up in that tree while we sit on the bleachers and watch the fun." Gary and I walked over towards the bleachers and sat down. While Jimmy made his way up the tree.

The dimwitted jocks went down one by one and all the while we were just laughing our asses off. In all honesty I had never been laughing that much or having that much fun with people. I guess hanging out with a sociopath, a petty thug, and a femme-boy for a day made me remember what having "friends" was like. Or whatever you wanna call them I liked them, for the most part. Then the last jock went down and Jimmy jumped out of the tree, and started walking towards us.

"I think I'm gonna go before Hopkins gets over here see ya." He got up from the bleachers and walked off before Jimmy noticed and I stood up and waved at him.

He waved back and I waited for him because well I really didn't wanna walk back alone and well I didn't wanna seem like a complete prick either. We made it out of the jocks turf untouched and there wasn't any conversation until we were close to the school itself.

"So what's the deal with you and Gary?" Oh god I hate these kinda questions, about guys I like they annoy the hell outta me. Which I don't like Gary he's crazy and besides he's just a well I don't even know what the fuck to call him! I felt my face turn red, really Jimmy really you had to ask this particular question!

"What do you mean 'What's the deal with me and Gary?' there is no deal!" I half shouted at him and some kids looked over at us with a look of confusion and a little of fear. Now Jimmy isn't gonna believe me.

"Uh huh sure there isn't." God damn him, now I bet he won't shut the fuck up about it.

I didn't reply to him for awhile and we were at the doors of the boy's dorm when I felt like I even needed to talk to him," What even makes you think that there's a deal between me and _Gary Smith_ ?" I questioned him I knew he wouldn't probably give me a straight answer but it's worth a shot.

" I'm not that much of a dumbass Krista I know when something's going on." Then he opened the door and left me standing out there.

I stood out there for a few seconds more letting a cold breeze blow on me and it got hair in my face, then I opened the door and then I heard Gary pestering Petey again and Jimmy went into his room and some other guys were walking around, then I heard a nerd scream and a stink bomb was thrown. I had enough time to react before the smell got to me so I quickly made it to my room and slammed the door behind me. I flopped down onto my bed and just shut my eyes and thought about how these past two days have been the best ones I've had in a long time. I mean when I was at home I got ignored by my family, I lost all my so called "friends", I had no boyfriend, and I had been so alone so forgotten by everyone else so this is like a new start a new beginning. Bullworth Academy is gonna make a difference in my life I can feel it. I just don't know if I should feel good about it.

-a hour or so later-(This is gonna be during A Little Help)

I looked around and all I saw was night falling outside of my window, how long had I been asleep? I didn't even know I was asleep and I guess no one was looking for me either so I got up out of bed and fixed my hair a little and I opened my door and walked down the hall and into the lounge where Gary was well still making Petey feel like shit.

"Go on Petey go cry to the teacher," Gary said while pointing at the turning around Petey. Gary had seemed pissed about something," tell them I was nasty to you."

"Shut up Gary your such a jerk man." Still sounding non threating Petey said this while looking at the pissed off Gary. I actually felt kinda sorry for him.

"Oh am I Petey?" Then stepping back a little and putting his two hands together and clenching them to his heart," Oh your so cunning," He stood back up straight and took his hands off his heart he said," I'm really upset actually I think I'm gonna go cry. Then I'd be just like you cry little girl." He said that while doing some hand motions and getting in Petey's face. All the while I was leaning in the door frame watching it all happen silently laughing and smiling.

Well Jimmy noticed me he nodded when he walked in, oh great this is gonna be a riot. Seeing Gary pissed off is only gonna make it funnier.

"Oh look out here comes Jimmy." Gary said while he through up the defense hands.

"Just knock it off Gary, your outta line." Jimmy said like he really didn't wanna be messed with right now either.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girls' dorm silly me." Gary looked at me when he said this, so he must have known I was in the room watching this I just glared at him and rolled my eyes, even _I_ wouldn't act like Jimmy and Petey even if I was in the girl's dorm. Although I did kinda smile at him anyway.

"Shut up man, your _boring_." Jimmy really did sound and probably was pissed off I mean he was straining the word boring to a limit.

"Boring," Gary said when he did a fake gasp and while pointing to himself," I'm boring." Then he walked up to Jimmy and got in his face," Your none to interesting yourself friend." He backed up and again throwing up the defense hands slightly chuckling," Look I'm sorry both of you I apologize okay, I just get a little over-excited. Forgive me." I almost burst out laughing when I heard him say sorry I hadn't even known him for three days and even I knew that was fake.

"Forget it it's cool." I guess Jimmy didn't really wanna start any shit...yet.

"Anyway," Gary said while motioning them into a hudle," "I've got a good idea for some fun. Lets go out and torment someone really helpless and unfortunate, that homeless guy." He started to lightly laugh," Come on."

Petey turned around and crossed his arms like he wasn't going to come, if he doesn't go I'll gladly take his place even though I plan on going Gary noticed that he didn't here the foot steps of Petey so he turned around." Ya coming little Petey? Come on I'm sorry I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want? Then come on."

"Shut up." That's all it took before Petey started to come along with us.

Then Jimmy and Petey walked off and Gary stopped and turned to me actually noticing I was there." Well are you going to require peer pressure and insults like Petey or are you gonna come with us?"

I looked at him but I didn't say anything at first, he knew I wanted to come with them so I got myself off the door frame and turned towards the door and I started walking and I almost face planted into the door because I had my eyes closed for a brief moment but I caught myself and opened both my eyes and the door before that could happen.

"Oh your coming with us?" Petey asked me when I got outside and standing by him.

"Yeah is that a problem?" He just shook his head 'no' and then Gary was finally standing among us.

"This is gonna be fun!" Gary said sounding about as happy as a kid would be in a candy store or something like that.

"Harassing some old homeless guy is _fun_?" Petey actually sounded shocked that we were doing this, I actually can't believe he's coming with us but if he didn't Gary was just gonna make fun of him for it so I guess he didn't need the harassment. Even though it was funny as hell.

We were approaching the school building when Gary answered him," It is, and you should be grateful _your _not the victim for once."

"I guess..." Petey was still acted like this wasn't his thing he would normally do and it probably wasn't Petey actually seemed like a good guy but he was kinda a doormat.

"So Jimmy tell me about this guy. Does he like to go in his own pants?" I laughed at this and Petey gave me a weird look, I have a sick sense of humor I must admit.

We were then nearing the parking lot and Jimmy just didn't answer, " Are you sure we don't need to disinfect ourselves before hand, I don't wanna catch a disease?" I asked being sarcastic as possible. Gary then began to laugh and we approached the bus and Jimmy pried the door opened and we all began to walk through the bus.

"If the bus smells _this _bad just think of what _he's _gonna smell like." Gary said Petey was holding his nose and Jimmy just kept walking like we all did, only we walked a little faster to get outta that bus quicker and so we could harass the old man faster. We got out of the bus and into this yard thing and we started looking for this old fuck. We could barely see but even if this guy was around we would know.

"Where is this dirty old perv?" Gary questioned what maybe everyone else was thinking only for different reasons. Like Petey probably wanted to know where he was for safety, Gary and I for entertainment, and Jimmy to maybe pretend the old man was a Beam Cola machine so he could beat the shit outta him.

Petey was walking up to Gary pointing his figure at him," Ya know your not very nice Gary." Sounding a bit confident I rolled my eyes and stood still standing a few inches away from Gary.

"And your a loser Petey one of lifes unfortunate." Gary said while getting up in Petey's face looking down on him.

Then all of sudden the homeless man appeared ragging drunk kinda stumble running towards us, "Get outta here you little scum!" Gary, Petey, and I had to move outta the way before him and his drink got all over us.

Gary laughed a little and then he stood in front of us and started to talk again," I guess the rumors are true Jimmy your dad does live on campus!" I knew Gary felt proud of himself and I knew he thought it was funny as fuck.

The drunk mumbled something I couldn't make out and then he threw a fucking brick while Jimmy yelled," Jerk!" and I think the brick almost hit Petey, or it hit him either one.

"Come on let's leave this guy to his welfare payments! Come on lets get outta here!" Gary said and we all started running, well except for Jimmy anyway he stayed behind. I wish him luck.

The air was cold while we were running back to the boys' dorm, we didn't stop for anything and when we finally made it back we were so all out of breath that Petey had to sit down on the steps.

"If Hopkins doesn't show by tomorrow we weren't anywhere near the homeless fuck, alright." I said still out of breath, Petey nodded and Gary cocked his head to the side like he was wondering why I even cared if we were blamed or not.

"Who cares if he doesn't show up? He's the new kid a nobody." He shook his head and started walking up the steps only to kick Petey in the head while doing so. He opened the door and went inside and slammed it behind him.

I walked over to the now in pain Petey who was rubbing his head still on the steps, I sat down beside him and I looked at him, I actually somewhat cared if he was ok or not because well with probably being hit with a brick, getting kicked in the head, basically losing all your breath, plus all the emotional pain I felt sorry for him.

"Are you ok Petey?" My voice sounded as sorry as I wanted it to, Petey looked at me I could tell he was confused as hell no one's probably ever asked him that.

"No one ever asks me that everyone always points and laughs, makes more insults or beats me up." I hated feeling sorry for people, but Petey just made me I mean he doesn't have any body, but nobody _really_ has any body do they?

"Well are you gonna answer the damn question or not?" I put my head into one of my hands and shook my head, I didn't wanna seem too nice or he might think something that I don't want him to think. He might think I like _him _fucks sake!

"Well for the most part, that homeless guy was crazy right?" He tried to make everything seem fine and he tried to fake laugh, which he wasn't that good at.

"Why does Gary do that shit to you? No wait scratch that why do you _let _Gary do that shit to you?" I pretended I didn't hear the last thing he said. I decided I wanted to question him instead.

"Well I don't have any other friends well I guess besides Jimmy and you..." He trailed off acting like I was going to hit him or something.

"Answer the damn question Pete!" I yelled at him so a near by prefect turned his head pointing his flashlight at us to make sure 'no funny business' was going on. The prefect quickly turned around and started walking over to the girls' dorm.

"Well because I think he's going to do something to me so I just let him torment me and make a fool outta me and one day I think he's going to just I don't know really. I'm sorry I really can't give you a straight answer Krista it's just that...Oh look here comes Jimmy in one piece!" He got off the topic faster than I knew what the hell was going on. But he was right Jimmy was running over to the boys' dorm in one piece.

I waved at him when he got close enough to see us, he nodded and walked up to us," Where's Gary?" Jimmy said taking a couple of breaths from the run.

"Inside either making someone's life miserable, sleeping, working on his "idea", or listening to this conversation." I simply said to him knowing that any of these could be a possibility. "Or instead of being out here wondering we could go inside and find out for ourselves." I said before Jimmy could respond, I stood up and I walked up the remaining steps and I noticed I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I turned back around and cocked my head to the side, "Are you guys coming?" Then Pete instantly stood up and followed behind and Jimmy just came along. I opened the door only to find that straight ahead in the lounge was Gary just sitting on the couch. I forgot that the others were coming so I let go of the door too soon and I hit Petey in the face with the door by accident.

"Oww." Was all I heard from Petey and Gary turned his head around and looked over at the door which was being opened again by Jimmy and they both walked in, then Gary started to laugh at the situation at hand.

"Oh James you came back in one piece, and Petey did the big scary door hurt you? Or did you just want to do it on purpose so Jimmy could give you a kiss?" He laughed and he had to hold his stomach because he thought it was so funny. I shook my head and I made my way over to the lounge entrance and then over to the couch where I walked around in front of it and looked down at Gary.

"Now now we couldn't forget Krista now could we?" He glanced up at me and he rose up only to get off the couch and stand in front of me and look down at me. He had that stupid smirk on his face again." Or in other words Petey's bodyguard."

"What the fuck are you saying Gary?" He was really pissing me off again, I knew he would listen he's not that dumb.

"You know what I'm saying," He shook his head and pointed to Petey without looking at him," Are you ok Petey, oh why do you let Gary do this shit to you. Boohoo let's all feel sorry for Petey now." The sarcasm was dripping off of his words one by one. "Then you walk in and try to put on this attitude of not giving a shit and not caring, I would give the act five stars to be exact."

Then I was gonna give this bastard what he deserved, a kick in the balls. So I decided to use the words he used on Petey earlier only switched around. "You know what I do assholes who don't know when to shut the fuck up? I KICK THEM IN THE BALLS!" Then I did what I said kicked him in the fucking balls, he deserved it.

Jimmy and Petey applauded me, while Gary just lye on the floor not saying a word. "Learn to shut the fuck up next time!" I yelled and some kids looked out of their rooms to see what was going on, I then noticed the clock and the time was 2:30 in the morning so they must be pissed. I made my way out of the lounge and I walked off to my room only to find when I got there that the door was fucking opened. I walked in and closed it behind me, then I locked it because well I don't wanna get watched in my sleep.

I changed into my pj's which was a purple sweater and black sweat pants, then I saw what wasn't on my bed the last time I had been in here this one neatly folded up piece of paper. I sat down on my bed and I grabbed it and opened it.

*The piece of paper could be a declaration of love, could be someone's homework, hell it could even be a death threat but you'll just have to find out*


	4. Close Your Door Next Time

_Krista close your door next time I wouldn't wanna have to do this again._

That's all it said, what the hell was that supposed to mean? So if I don't start closing my door I'm gonna get a note on my bed? I started laughing that made no damn sense for one I can do whatever the fuck I want and two I'm not afraid of a person who can't put their name. I crumpled the piece of paper up and threw it in a corner, then I got under the warmth of my blankets and went to sleep again.

I awoke to the piercing sound of my alarm bright and so fucking early, so early that I could barely even pick up my alarm and throw it against the wall. I slowly got up out of the bed and made my way over to the closet where I pulled out another clean white shirt, the Bullworth vest that you either had to wash the same one all the time or buy a few, a black pair of jeans. I put on my converse and I brushed my hair and parted it so I could put my hair into pigtails, then I did my make-up and I was somewhat prepared for the next say 30 or so minutes before something happens to fuck it up. I walked over to my door opened it, stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind me. Then I walked down the hall and made my usual stop at the lounge where I only saw Jimmy getting a soda.

I walked in and I went over close to where Jimmy was now chugging down his soda and quickly finishing throwing the can to the side. "Well where's the rest of the gang?" I let out a light laugh slightly worried about whether Petey is alive and well.

"Well Petey left to get a book from the library, and well I haven't seen Gary."

"Well what did he say after I kicked him in the balls?" I smiled while rethinking it I still think he deserved it.

"Nothing really he just laughed got up and walked out he only mumbled something under his breath." He shook his head and rolled his eyes probably trying to think about what Gary said.

"Listen Jimmy I gotta go to uh class." I tried not to make it seem like I was bored but I was so I left the lounge not really caring whether Jimmy replied or not and I left the dorm to actually go to class.

The walk to the dorm from the main building seemed like it took hours because I didn't talk to anyone and I had to look at everyone else. When I did finally get up to the school building I seemed more tired from when I woke up this morning, which I suppose was normal considering I was at school. I walked inside and I looked at everyone and I realized that I had no one to be with or to talk to and I know nobody is gonna talk to me because I'm the new girl and I don't fit into a cliché. So when the bell rang to get to class I was actually relieved to go to class to have something to do, I went upstairs to music and the class seemed over in no time. It's by far my favorite class because well it's easy and the teacher is alright.

I was walking towards my locker when I saw Petey who I immediately stopped and pulled over to my locker.

"Ahh what to you want!" Petey had his eyes closed and he didn't know it was me, it was pretty funny but then he opened his eyes and he looked embarrassed.

"Uh hi Petey?" I half smiled at him and I let go of him from where I had to pull him over here in the first place.

"Hi..." He trailed off and I turned around unlocked my locker and I was getting my English book from my locker when he spoke up again, "Listen thanks for doing that yesterday."

"Oh what I did to Gary? No problem he deserved to get a kick in the balls." I then slammed my locker locked it and turned around to face him again, "But aside from yesterday have you seen him today?" for a second I sounded like a worried girlfriend. Which I didn't really mean to sound like but I wanted to know where he was ya know to be on the safe side of things to make sure he's not plotting a plan against me. Yeah that type of stuff, not like I was _really _worried or anything.

"I saw him this morning and Jimmy was there!" He blurted out the last part to make sure I knew which I'm glad he told me because it seems like Jimmy didn't fucking want to so he lied!

"Oh _really_ and what were you guys talking about?" I said walking towards English with Petey hopefully I had this class either with Petey, Jimmy, or Gary which _if _he was in my class he probably wouldn't be there.

"Well Gary was just talking about what you did last night and stuff..." He trailed off when we got closer to the class room.

"By stuff you mean?" I knew Petey would tell me, he was my best friend at this moment he'll tell me I know it.

"Like uh look I'll tell you later." But I also knew he had knew Gary longer and he probably knew that if he told me anything he would get his ass kicked.

"Ok see ya Petey." I called to him when I neared the door to the English room and he went the other direction. I opened the door and I walked in the room where I saw the teacher that everyone claims is a alcoholic, and I think I can see what everyone means now because I saw it when I entered the room.

"Ok everyone here's todays assignment now if you get finished you won't have any extra for homework." said as I made my way towards my seat when I noticed that Gary was in there to, well I bet this is going to be a fun class. I rolled my eyes as I sat down in the only empty seat left, right behind Gary in the back of the class.

As I sat down Gary glared at me, I did the same. I started doing the pointless class work just like everyone else, well most of everyone else.

"So you actually do go to class." I said my first words in a whisper but made it loud enough just so the person I was talking to could hear me.

"Well of course I do I have to make them think that I'm trying." Gary said without turning around, "Plus when I do go I don't have anything better to do."

"So about yesterday.." I didn't really think when I said that, I sounded sorry but I really didn't mean to. I didn't get a response for awhile so I finished up my work with the time being.

"Yeah drop the badass look, it doesn't work with you. Oh and kicking me in the balls trying to stick up for femme-boy how pathetic I thought you liked me, I thought you were better than that." He said while he turned around and looked at me.

"What do you mean 'badass look' and I did what was right and you were getting on my nerves I just didn't do it for femme-boy and like you I can barely stand you,and maybe you were wrong maybe I'm not better than that." I smirked at him, I made a quick glance at the clock and class was almost over.

"You know what I mean your trying to be badass look it's your third day here chill the fuck out, and sure you were trying to "do the right thing" no you just wanted to try and look good around Petey and Jimmy. And Krista I'm never wrong, I know you like me." That sly bastard he doesn't know shit the bell rang and I got out of my seat and got out of the class before I responded to him.

On my way out I ran into someone,"Hey watch it!" it sounded like a nerd and I looked up and it was.

"You know your fly is down right?" I said in a smartass tone, he can't really walk around like that can he?

"Ahhh Pee Stain I see you've met Krista the badass." Gary said walking up to us and crossing his arms.

"You guys aren't going to hurt me are you?" The fat kid said as he cowered, I was just planning to get away from him and his smell.

"Well I don't know Pee Stain-"

"Just go the fuck away and maybe go shower you fat ass smelling creep!" I yelled so the people around me turned around and started laughing at him.

He ran well tried to run off but he ended up doing this weird wattle thing. "What was that for Smith?" I turned my head and looked at Gary, I could have handled it myself it wasn't like it was a jock or something, even though I coulda handled a jock to.

"I was just introducing you two I didn't know that was a problem." He smirked as he turned around and started walking away from me, he is such a ass.

"YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled no one seemed to care because they were worried about leaving the building, I couldn't see to move my feet from the ground he was still walking and I was just standing there looking stupid.

"I CAN AND WILL!" He yelled back getting farther and farther away from me, "Or instead of you looking stupid and us yelling at each other like this you could move those two things attached to your legs and come with me." He was making me out to be a moron so I just rolled my eyes and caught up with him. When he saw that I was by his side he smirked, this almost always meant we were going to do something he thought was fun or he was planning.

"So what are we doing?" I asked him as we made our way down the stairs and into the main entrance of the school.

"Now if I told you would it be a surprise?" He said as we made it to the door opened it and we were outside again, the sun was starting to set and a light breeze was in the air. The other students socializing among their peers and friends, some students were looking at Gary and I like I was some sort of a crazy person, I can't say that I blame them.

I rolled my eyes and I didn't say anything I just kept walking right by his side, like I had forgotten that I said I could barely stand this guy earlier, "Did you put that note in my room Gary?" do I ever think about what I say?

"I have no idea what your talking about." We made our way over to the back of the school, I hadn't really been paying any attention to where we were actually going.

"Sure you don't." I looked at him and he looked at me and shook his head.

"You know you should start closing your door, if you leave your door opened at Bullworth shit will happen." He started to walk a little faster and he made his way to this little hole in the wall in the back of the school, "Are you coming?" He looked behind to still see slow little me catching up to him and following him like a lost little puppy.

"Would I still be right behind you if I wasn't coming?" I said as I caught up to him and I put my hand on his shoulder.

He glared at me in disgust, and he pushed my arm off his shoulder, "Don't touch me!" He said as we made our way to the door way to the little hole in the wall. The door was rusty and old and it had a brown tint to it, well this was _really_ going to be fun.

I started to laugh at him as he opened the door and slammed it in my face, I opened it again and I was standing next to Gary in no time he still looked pissed, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't know you hated being touched forgive me." I smiled at him at started walking forward not knowing where we were actually going, "Aw aren't you coming Gary I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said mocking his tone of voice, turning around and looking at him he still looked pissed. I never knew someone who hated being touched more than him.

"Fuck you." He simply said not even really looking at me, I walked back over to him and just to be more of a bitch I gave him a hug. The hug didn't last long because he got more pissed and he pushed me off of him and I smiled at him.

"Come on Gary what's wrong with a hug?" I put on the biggest smile I could manage and I blinked my eyes at him trying to be cute. He just shook his head and rolled his eyes at me and walked over to a door frame leading to another room and leaned on it.

"Look do you want to know why I brought you down here or not?" He said sounding pissed off as he got the hair out of his face.

"Why not." I said in a simple tone of voice.

"Well since I know you want to rule the school with me I was wondering would you mind helping me out?" He put on a fake smile and he actually sounded like he wanted my help.

"Why would you need _my _help you have Jimmy and Petey I'm sure they would be willing and they would probably put up with you more than I would." I crossed my arms and tilted my head. Did he _really_ expect me to help _him_.

"Because Krista your better than a mindless wanna be tough guy and a femme-boy. Your intelligent and you know you want to help me because I know you want to put everyone in there place just as much as I do." I knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to manipulate me I know his kind because I am one I've manipulated plenty of people to know. He pushed himself off the frame and he started walking over to me with a elegance that could only fit him, suddenly I felt like I couldn't move or speak. As he was a few inches from my face no one spoke we only looked into the eyes of one another.

"Do I have to like you?" Anger was coming from my voice. I tried to move and leave but my feet felt like they were planted on the ground.

"Of course not." He said in a calm voice like he did this sorta thing all the time, and he made his way towards the door that we both came in, opened it and left like it was nothing.


	5. Why Would I Like Him

As I stood there looking at the door that Gary had just walked out I thought about what I just agreed to. I was going to help Gary Smith to take over this school but I wasn't going to like him. I told myself that no matter how hard he tried to fuck with my mind no matter how much he tried to manipulate me I wasn't going to fall for any of his shit. If I do I'll just do it back to him I'll just out manipulate him it'll be fun. So then like Gary I walked towards the door that we both entered through and I could already see the moon and the stars that surrounded this campus.

The breeze was light and there was a slight chill in the air, you could really tell that fall was coming. That means that the tacky Christmas sweater season isn't far behind either, hardly any students were out and if they were they were smoking or making out. When I was close to the boys' dorm I accidentally bumped into a prefect, I don't know which one but he just shook his head while I kept walking. Once inside I felt the warmth of my new housing and it actually do I dare to say "nice", then I remembered that Petey was going to tell me what Hopkins wouldn't so I looked inside of the lounge and Petey wasn't in there. Then I walked up to Jimmy's door and knocked he quickly came to the door looking pissed.

"What do you want?" He said in a sleepy pissed off tone, how long had we been down there, no wait how long had I been down there?

"Just wondering where Petey was he was gonna do some homework for me." He'll buy it, I hope.

"I think he's in his room or something, now leave I have something to do." He just left himself open for all kinds of jokes, but I decided to be nice and leave him alone but I did have a pretty big grin on my face and I was silently laughing my ass off.

"How should I know where his room is?" I said and I narrowed my eyes, people are so dumb most of the time. I started to tap my foot while Jimmy just looked at me with a blank expression, maybe he's asleep standing up and his eyes open? "Jimmy have you suddenly gone deaf or something? Give me the fucking room number before I hurt you." I said plainly staring back at him, or maybe he's just in some sort of long thought process.

"Do you have a thing for Petey?" He questioned, now I know wanting some guy's room number doesn't look good but I just thought Petey was honestly gay or bisexual at least and there's no way in hell I would ever have a thing for Pete Kowalski.

"What does that fucking question have to do with anything?! Now give me the fucking room number or like I said I'll have to hurt you." Now he'll probably think I do like him...which I don't.

"I knew you had a thing for him." He sounded like a child who had just beat everyone else at a board game. He was glad and a weird looking smile came across his face.

"You also thought I had a thing for Gary to. Which one is it Jimmy?" I was getting more and more pissed and you could tell that it my now raising voice and a few guys looked over but they kept to themselves and moved along.

"Listen just calm down I don't care if you have a thing with either of them all I know is that you have weird taste." He just kept that smile on his face and I felt like slapping him.

"Just what's the damn room number Hopkins." This was gonna be the last time I was trying if he didn't give me the number I was just going to my room.

"7." He plainly said and slowly shut the door on me still with that smirk I wanted so badly to get off his face.

So I strolled down to room 7 and knocked the door. Better to be safe than sorry right I mean I don't wanna walk in on anything "important". I had to wait a few minutes but eventually the short femme-boy opened the door and he looked glad to see me.

"Cleaning up in there Petey?" I laughed at him as he looked confused but he brushed it off and thought nothing of the joke.

"I was so worried Krista I thought well I don't know what I thought but I was worried." Then he embraced me in a hug, I didn't hug back what the hell. I quickly pushed him off so that the hug could be over and done with I didn't want anyone around to think anything.

"Never hug me again Petey unless I say so alright." I then walked into Petey's room and saw that it wasn't messy but it wasn't as organized as Gary's I walked over to the near by desk that had graded papers and homework on it, and I pulled out the chair and I sat in it. It wasn't that comfy but I really didn't want to sit on the floor. Petey walked in and closed the door behind him and sat on the end of the bed.

"So what were you gonna tell me earlier?" I looked over at him and slightly tilted my head to the side hopefully it's worth all that shit I had to go through with Jimmy.

"About this morning or something else?"

"This morning what else would I be talking about Pete?"

"Well Gary did just came in recently and he was mum-"

"Yes Pete I know I was with him now can we just get to this morning?"

"You were with him?" I think I should have just gone to my room because this shit was just getting annoying.

"Yeah I was with him what's the big deal about talking to Gary?" He was probably confused considering I hated Gary's guts last night and now all of a sudden I'm hanging out with him, hell this even confused me.

"Well you sorta hated him last night..." He wasn't even looking at me anymore he was looking at the floor.

"Yeah I know but things are different now we came to a understanding." I lied we had no "understanding" to my knowledge.

"Well back to this morning ok well me and Jimmy were in the lounge and Gary just came in and Jimmy started laughing at him and said "Oh you got your ass kicked by a girl!" and yeah I was just sitting down on the couch and then Gary just said "Yeah sure Hopkins but this particular girl will eventually fall into place and she'll do anything I want."-" I cut him off before he could say anymore what the hell was I hearing, this is complete bullshit.

"What the fuck Petey?" I felt hurt for some fucking reason, that's it I wasn't helping this bastard after all.

"Then when he walked in tonight he said something about the school and you and touching and something else but I couldn't understand him."

"Well thanks Petey and I just now noticed but why don't you have a roommate?" I was kinda curious why I mean isn't everyone supposed to have one well almost everyone I guess.

"Oh my parents didn't want me to have one or something, I can't blame them considering my roommate would probably hate me just like everyone else."

"Oh well I guess I'm gonna uh go now.." I was at a loss for words, as I stood up and started to walk to the door, I don't know why but all I wanted to do now was go the fuck to sleep and that's it.

"Are you ok Krista? I mean it's not that big of a deal." Petey piped up again before I put my hand on the cold sliver knob to turn it, I walked out before he got his answer.

I made my way down to my room in no time, where I changed into a green sweater and purple sweat pants. Then I crawled under my bed and quickly went to sleep.

-The next morning-

My fourth day at Bullworth and I'm already ready to get expelled or kicked out or something, I hate it here. But there's no use in wishing now is there? I got up out of bed and I pulled out white button up, vest, and black jeans from my closet. I quickly got dressed and put on my converse, then I brushed my hair and styling it like normal and put on my make-up. I was going to play along with Gary's little game and I wasn't going to make a scene. Because then everyone would know that Petey had told me and I don't need to cause anymore problems.

I finished my normal routine and like normal I went to the lounge, I walked in and just my luck Gary fucking Smith was sitting on the couch. I walked a few steps inside of the lounge and I'm sure the sound of my shoes and no one else being around made him notice me. He turned his head to look at me and we didn't speak for what seemed like a eternity, before I wondered where was everyone else?

"So you actually get up before the alarm clock goes off?" Gary broke the lasting silence that I had grown to love, then I noticed the clock it was 5:45 a.m. I had never woken up this early before but why didn't I notice it sooner or something?

"I suppose, do you just lie here waiting for someone or something to fuck with?" I threw the question back at him as I walked forward closer to the couch.

"No not always, sometimes I'm not even here I'm probably doing something worth my time." Never a straight answer with this guy. Then I walked in front of the couch and then I found myself sitting on the cold icy hard floor criss cross, looking up at Gary.

"So talking to me isn't worth your time?" I gave him a smug look there was a silence and the clock was ticking behind us, and me and Gary looked at each other and our eyes met. I saw hatred and impatience in his brown eyes, I wonder what he saw in mine?

"I didn't say that did I?" He looked down at me, I know this would sound like a line out of a book or a movie but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. The boy I was supposed to hate with a passion, the boy I was going to help "take over the school", I guess he was just that interesting because everyone else hated him. "Ya know you can stop staring and say something any time now you know that right?" Damn it I'm so weird. I need to snap out of it I hate this guy remember?

"Get over yourself I wasn't staring at you." I tried to make it as believable as possible and then Gary started to laugh. I guess me being a expert liar stopped when talking to Gary Smith.

"Sure you weren't, but I heard you talked to femme-boy last night did he declare his love to you or vise versa?" Either Petey's not very good at keeping secrets or I'm just that loud.

"I didn't declare anything and how do you know I talked to femme-boy I could've been talking to someone else."

"You don't know anyone else except for Pee-Stain and I don't think you would be talking to him at night." He grinned as I blinked my light green eyes at him, with most guys I knew whenever I blinked my eyes at them they would shut up or change the subject. But Gary Smith wasn't most guys.

"You don't know that I could have been talking to Jimmy." Which really wasn't a lie because I did talk to Jimmy, well mostly argued with Jimmy but what-ever.

"Well I know is you were yelling at Jimmy because he thought you and I had a "thing,"" He even used air quotes, I should learn to be so quiet when I know Gary's listening that means I should start being quieter at all times," I suppose that would offend you and femme-boy?"

"No, I was yelling at Hopkins because he thought me and femme-boy were a thing!" I said a bit to loudly but no one would hear, because it's still too early for anyone in their right mind to be up at Bullworth. Yeah I know I'm saying Gary and I aren't right in the mind and I mean it.

"So you were implying to Hopkins that you and I were a thing?" I knew he was trying to fuck with my head and it wasn't working.

"No I wasn't look can we just get off the damn subject?" I asked him hopefully awaiting a answer of 'Yes Krista we can change the subject'.

"Sure lets get on the subject of what you and femme-boy actually did declare, well I already said love so did Petey declare that he was gay because well..." He trailed off god he was such a ass.

"All we talked about was what you and Jimmy talked about yesterday. Happy?" He looked at me and he didn't looked pleased he probably wanted the details, "Well does this ring a bell, "Well this particular girl will eventually fall into place and she'll do anything I want."" I quoted him and he patted me on the head like I was a dog or something.

"Why do you let the stupidest things bother you, now we have a deal right? You and I taking over the school with you helping me." He stopped lying down and he slowly sat up with him looking at the clock.

"Yeah I guess and why the sudden position change?" I was still sitting on the floor, even though my ass was completely numb.

"You'll see in time." He said I now had a great view of his legs, I rolled my eyes as I slowly tried to get up I almost fell in my attempt but I didn't so I was pleased. Then he got up and stood beside me in front of the tv.

He was right because I then heard a series of alarms going off in almost all of the rooms, the noise was kinda creepy but yet I liked it. We heard the groans of the students and I heard one throw his alarm clock against the wall, at least I'm not the only one. Then they came filing out of their rooms one by one the Bullies picking the occasional threat and fight, some kids getting a soda, and some talking with their friends while Gary and I just watched. It was good entertainment, and then it was quickly gone because they went on out the door to do whatever they do during their day.

"Do you do this every morning?" I asked him, it'd probably be a stupid question to him though.

"No, why would you think that?" He looked at me, the way he said it could make anyone feel like they were a moron for asking. That's exactly what it did to me anyway.

"Well every other day or every so often right I mean you knew exactly what time and everything and uh..." I trailed off because I could see me trying to make a point wasn't going anywhere.

"No it would get boring, why not only do it once?" He was still making me feel stupid, but I suppose he did have a point I mean after the first few times it would get extremely boring. But I wouldn't just quit after one time.

"I don't know -"

"That's right you don't know. Oh look here come our pals." He said while he rolled his eyes and motioned towards the entrance of the lounge, where I saw Jimmy and Petey walk in.

"Oh well it looks like you guys don't fucking hate each other today. What happened?" Jimmy asked as he walked over to the Beam Cola machine.

"Oh Jimmy when did we ever hate each other?" I looked up at Gary and smirked, while I tried not to laugh and he looked at me liked I had gone mad. Which I probably had I mean 4 days here would make anyone go mad. I mean if you weren't already.

"Oh I don't know Krista try yesterday." Jimmy said before chugging down a soda.

"Oh and the day before that!" Petey who was near the soda machine chimed in finally. Looking nervous as always, he was probably afraid that I had told which I did but he probably won't be finding that out.

"Well we had a "understanding" alright dont worry about it. Oh but look what I found out guys!" I said with a bit of excitement in my voice I was going to show them how Gary hated being touched, also trying to change the subject at hand.

But when I tried to hug him all I got was a hand to my forehead and which was pushing me back, but I still looked like a dumbass and held my arms out anyway.

"Don't think your going to play that trick on me again. How stupid do you think I am?" Gary asked while still pushing me back from being able to hug him.

"What the hell?" Jimmy asked as Petey and him walked over to the couch and sat on it, I didn't know if Petey just wanted to follow Jimmy for protection or just to be annoying.

"Don't ask Hopkins I'm doing something important!" I was making a fool out of myself for what? To show Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowalski something or just to get another brief moment to touch Gary Smith? I was like a child who was told not to touch a button, I was going to do it anyway.

"Is it really that important Krista?" Petey asked me as he sat twiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground. He sounded nervous and he said it very quick.

"Petey why do you even care I mean don't you have a book to return or something?" Gary said hand still on my forehead, he did a fake yawn then looked at me, "So are you planning on giving up before like maybe 10:15?"

"Just shut up Gary.." Petey weakly spoke sounding like a wimp as always.

"Nah I don't think so." I said to him and I smiled. Petey's comment went unnoticed like it usually did.

"Fine I'm getting bored." He took his hand off of my forehead and I of course almost fell, but then I followed through with what I was going to do and I hugged Gary even though it was for like 4 seconds because he pushed me off of him again.

"Did you guys just uh hug?" Jimmy said looking at us shocked, Petey looked disappointed that his "body guard" just hugged the threat. Jimmy well this only makes him think more about Gary and I being a thing, which were not.

"But you told us you hated being touched!" Petey said louder than normal which was weird and I think someone might be a little jealous. I could almost laugh.

"I knew you guys were a thing!" Jimmy shouted and stood up from the couch, I soon regretted hugging Gary because I knew it would lead to this.

Then the laugh I already know all to well started to come out, Gary Smith's he was laughing but he soon stopped probably to say some smart ass comment, "Me and her," he said while pointing to himself then to me,"a thing why would I ever waste my time with her?" He looked at me disgusted, "I mean come on." He looked me over like he didn't want to be seen with me, even if it was with Jimmy and Petey. What was wrong with me?

"What's wrong with her?" Petey asked, wait Petey? I already know this is gonna cause a problem, why does he have to even fucking care?!

"Oh yeah that's right I forgot about how you declared your love to Krista yesterday." Gary smirked and looked like he was about to laugh, Petey looked embarrassed and looked at the ground.

"I did not! I was just asking what was wrong with her?" He slightly looked up from the floor then at Gary then back to the floor. I couldn't help but to wonder if he was always this way, or if Gary had just emotionally scared him and made Petey what he is today.

"Petey just shut up man." Jimmy said plainly, he sounded annoyed and he started walking over to the door to exit the room, probably to get to class, "Hey I'll see you guys later I really don't wanna stick around." Then he just left like everyone else, leaving the three of us alone. I didn't even know if I was going to class today anyway.

"Yeah Petey don't you have to be going somewhere?" I asked him clearly I sounded pissed I would think he would understand.

"Well I guess it's about time to go to class I guess. See you guys later.." So he got up and left without saying another word.

-Last class of the day-

My last class of the day happened to be Math, which Pee-Stain sat behind me in. His fucking odor distracted me from the stuff I was supposed to be learning to pass this class. The class seemed to drag on forever and I got to thinking about this morning I had nothing else to think about 2.I needed something else to distract me from Pee-Stain's smell. Why did I want to hug him exactly? Why was I pissed when he said he wouldn't want to waste his time on me?

I'm not that bad am I? Why do I even fucking care about this? I glanced at the clock 5 minutes until this class I knew I wasn't going to be able to pass was over. You know I haven't unpacked all my stuff yet, looks like I've found plans for the evening. Unless of course some one interrupts them. The 5 minutes went fast actually and I faintly heard a home work assignment being given out or repeated who knows. But I wasn't listening because I was already out the door of the Math room and walking towards the main door.

When I got outside it felt cold, but I loved the cold always have so I really didn't mind. As I always did I made my way to the boys' dorm, I actually haven't been anywhere on campus except for the parking lot. But no time for roaming now I have shit to finally unpack, I was finally where you could seen the dorm and I saw this red headed girl making out with this other guy. I quickly made myself up the stairs and into the dorm. No one was in the lounge and no one was in the hallways either, it was weird seeing the dorm so quiet almost eerie. But I walked to my room anyway and shut the door behind me and looked over to the two moving boxes I had brought with me.

I opened the first box like a kid on Christmas morning. I had forgot what I had put in here considering I put the stuff in the boxes months before. In the first box I had found: my medium sized radio, all my Doors cd's, my camera (yeah I know my parents pre-bought me a camera so I already had one for class), some old notebooks I had drawn in and wrote in, and a Doors poster. I opened the other box and I found: Looking For Alaska (my all time favorite novel), a few more notebooks all labeled either drawing, writing, or poetry, No One Here Gets Out Alive (my all time favorite biography, plus it's about my idol so), bracelets and earrings, a video camera (my parents even though I told them I wouldn't need it), The Lord and The New Creatures, Wilderness - The Lost Writings of Jim Morrison, The American Night - The Writings Of Jim Morrison Volume 2, and more books of mine.

I placed all my books on the already over crowed book shelf, full of dusty books I wouldn't read anyway. I put my radio on my desk that I really wasn't planing on using much either, the Doors cd's of course went carefully beside it going in order from their first album to their last. I put up the poster behind my bed (with tape of course). My notebooks went beside my bed, and on top of them lay my camera and my video camera. By the time I was finished it was late afternoon and I could hear guys outside in the hallway or in the lounge.

(Cut scene for Defend Bucky)(might be some slight changes I mean Krista just can't stand around and watch can she)

I was walking towards the lounge and I could already hear Gary's voice saying, "Sorry, sorry bout that Pete." I could just hear the sly smile on his face while torturing Petey.

I was soon in the room and Petey was saying, "Stop Gary." weakly trying to slap Gary while Gary was of course laughing, and I was almost laughing to. I walked over and stood next to Gary, he glared at me well at least he knows I'm in the room I guess. "I'm trying to watch this." The tv actually worked in this place? I glanced at it and it was swimming.

"Ahh swim team," Gary said while pushing himself off the couch and walking over towards the couch until he put his hand on Pete's head then took it off again, "Intellectual stuff," He was making his way over to where we stood this morning in front of the tv, "So tell me Petey do you like watching the girls in their swimming costumes?" I rolled my eyes I was still leaning on the couch and some of my bangs were in my face as I looked at Pete, "Does that fuel your filthy little fantasies?"

Petey made the poor attempt to swat Gary out of his way, "Gary just get outta the way." he tried to be demanding but again it didn't work out for him.

Gary bent over only to say, "Oh Marian show me your breast stroke again!" I almost burst out laughing, I had almost leaned so far over onto the couch that I could almost flip over onto the couch, "Or wait do you like the boys on the team?"

"Yeah right Gary."

"Which is it Petey?"

"I see you guys are getting along as usual." I heard Jimmy's voice from behind me as I turned around to look at him. He always seemed so confident all the time when there was nothing to be fucking confident about.

"I'm just toughing him up," Gary said while punching Petey's arm he muttered 'ow' but no one cared as usual, "turning him into a man or a woman or something."

Then the smell in the room changed dramatically when we all heard, "Hey Jimmy!" it was Pee-Stain _great_. Then another, "Hey Petey!" Petey turned shyly and half assed waved.

"Ahh Pee-Stain good to see you." Gary said with that hint of sarcasm that always seemed to be there.

I got up from leaning on the couch and walked over to where Jimmy and Gary were, I wanted to be on this to, even if it wasn't important. "Listen Jimmy I need a favor. Bucky went to the auto shop to get some parts for his science projects, he hasn't come back yet I think he might be in trouble. Pleaaase." He begged.

"Why don't you go yourself?"

"I got homework." Pee-Stain said and he smiled weakly, ugh I wish he would just leave, "Okay I'm frightened!" He weakly shouted, god what a pussy. "And I have a weak bladder. I think the bullies might have gotten him. Please I'll pay!"

"I say do it," Gary said while putting his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, then taking it off again, "It's a good chance to show Russel who's in charge around here. Now run along Pee-Stain," Gary half-yelled and pushed Pee-Stain out of the lounge, "before you mark the carpet! Yes we gotta take care of Russel and his boys," Gary said as he walked back up to Jimmy again I on the other hand was just watching standing next to Jimmy, "Then after that we'll take care of all the other cliques. Soon this school will be ours." He sounded proud while making this little speech of his.

"I don't want the school." Jimmy pointed to himself. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, was he serious how could he not want the school.

"Well I do pal and I intend to get it. Now go help that dork." Gary ordered

"And what are you gonna do?" Jimmy questioned, always questioning with him.

"I've got planning to do." He said this while walking back over to the couch leaning over it and hitting Petey again.

Jimmy soon left after that and I went back over to the couch and leaned so far that I flipped over so far I fell on my ass on the floor. Gary stopped bothering Petey and started laughing at me, and I started laughing to. Sure I was on the floor and my head just hit the table or whatever the tv was on. Sure I could've been doing tons of other things at that given moment but I was on the hard floor rubbing my sore as hell head just laughing. I actually was still laughing when Gary stopped and now he was just messing with Petey again.

"Are you okay Krista?" Petey asked while unsuccessfully trying to swat Gary away again.

"I'm living aren't I?" I said as I got up and sat on the far end of the couch opposite from Petey.

"So back to my question Petey. Do you like the boys or the girls on the team?" This was probably gonna last until Jimmy got back. I was also probably going to be brought into this somehow so why not just contribute now.

"Gary just shut up." Petey just seemed to be getting weaker every time he said that.

"Oh I'm sorry did I offend you? Or wait do you just not want to talk about it because your girlfriend is in the room?" He walked over in front of the tv again and smirked, so proud of himself.

"Girlfriend?" I looked over at Pete and he shrugged, "Petey I didn't know you liked me." I said in that I'm-gonna-be-fake-sweet to you voice.

"What? I don't I actually thought you liked Gary." I narrowed my eyes and looked over at Petey who was nervously looked down at the floor.

"Why would I like Gary? I mean come on." I scoffed.

"Oh but Krista I thought we were on such good terms with each other this morning?" Adding more sarcasm that usual Gary stood there and looked at me.

"You and I to the best of my knowledge we haven't been on "good terms" since I got here, and to tell you the truth I really don't want to get on good terms with you." I said telling the truth.

Then Gary just left and went to his room, at least I think I shut him the fuck up. I looked over at Pete, he was looking at the floor, "Why do you think I would like Gary?" I was really curious to know actually.

"Well you hug him and not me."

"Really Pete? What a lame ass excuse come on tell me the truth."

"Well you just seem different around him, and he seems different around you."

"Come on Pete how long have we known each other? 4 days so how would you know if I acted different or not? Also, Gary seems the exact same. A complete asshole who knows a few things."

"You don't get it." He sighed and shook is head, I mean I guess he has known Gary longer than me but come on.

"What don't I get Pete? Please enlighten me."

(I know this chapter is way long over due but I'm sorry I haven't had much time lately so sorry Ill try to do a quicker one next time)


	6. So You See Those Dumbass Therapists To

"Well," Petey spoke quietly and he looked over at me then back to the floor, "for as long as I've known him he's never come up to someone on the first day saying that they were interesting. If you can't already tell he really despises all people the fact that he gives you any of his time at all, and plus he doesn't torture you mercifully." Petey looked back at me and I looked at him. It was like that for about 3 minutes, complete silence.

"Petey all that doesn't mean anything, I mean sure we despise all people, get some sick laugh out of torturing a helpless person, and sure I spend almost all my free time with him. But does it mean anything NO it doesn't. I mean at least he's more entertaining than you or Jimmy!" I got up from the couch and walked out of the lounge and out of the dorms. I honestly don't know why I was so pissed, I shouldn't be right? So I figured I should explore the school grounds a little more. So the first place I went was over to the Library, I walked inside and every thing was just as silent as it was earlier except Petey wasn't there.

The librarian stared as I walked over to a desk, I could feel her watching me for a while and she finally cleared her throat, "Are you going to check out a book are not?" She asked me being a bitch. Clearly she didn't want me in _her _library so I walked out without a book. Since I had a little time to clear my head I decided to walk back to the dorms. The sun was finally starting to set, the sky was a mix of fiery red, orange, and to top it off light purple clouds. I walked slow towards the dorms and I realized besides Gary, Petey, Jimmy, and Pee-Stain. I didn't know anybody. But in all honesty I didn't want to know anyone, I don't want friends, I could care less to be a part of any cliché. So when I ran into someone on the way there I wasn't to thrilled.

"YOU JUST RAN INTO A PRINCESS!" I looked up and I saw the short black-haired girl who had a light blue and dark blue diamond pattern vest on with a skirt to match. Light pink lip gloss and all, this must be one of the preps.

I rolled my eyes at her and tried to get past her but she stopped me and forced me to stand in front of her. "What? I just ran into you now get over it." Sure I was being a smartass but I really don't care, she started to tap her foot and she had her hand on her hip. A flip of her hair followed next while I just stood there with arms crossed.

"You ruined my Aquaberry Vest." She said in a calmer but still bitchy tone, Bullworth students were starting to gather in a small group around us. I could hear whispers and everyone in the group were staring at us. They were waiting for the first slap, punch, kick, pull of the hair, broken nose, etc..

"I don't give a fuck princess now move out of my way." Surprisingly I hadn't have lost all the sainity I had left and went ape shit on her. I hate people like her, thinking that everyone should do things for them just because. So I shoved her out of my way and a gasp or two came from the crowd and I made my way into the boys dorm in peace.

"So I see you've met the princess of Bullworth other wise known as Pinky Gauthier." I could here the voice of Gary Smith but I couldn't see him. That sneaky bastard. While everyone (well almost everyone) was outside Gary was in here being well Gary which is a scary yet calming thing. I say calming because he could be doing much worse. I checked in the lounge only because it's the first place I always check, I mean sure tons of other guys go in there all the time but we seem to always be in there. Funny Thing is no one messes with us. The next place I checked was Gary's room well tried to check Gary's room but couldn't because the damn door was locked.

Then I walked on down the hall to my room, I looked inside and there was Gary and he looked as normal as normal could get for Gary Smith. I stepped inside and he just barely glanced at me, "What the hell are you doing in here?" I sounded more angry than I actually was. I walked over to the side of my bed and looked down at him.

"Oh well you know..."

"So you don't know what your doing in here on my bed?" I was actually getting more angry as I kept looking at him.

"Of course I know how I got here. What do you take me for a _moron_?!" He sat up and looked at me looking pissed off. God what a short fuse.

"Well then if you do know answer my damn question." I unlike some people remained calm, so I went over to my desk chair and sat down crossed my legs and stayed silent.

"For one your door was unlocked and two why should I have to answer you I mean you don't have anything to hide do you Krista?" He whispered the last part so only we could here it. "But if you do I swear I won't say anything." A smirk crept across his face as he laid back down again.

"So that doesn't mean you can come waltzing in here, and no I have nothing to hide feel free to look through all my personal items." I rolled my eyes quickly regretting what I had just said.

He sat up again, "Don't worry I already have." He got up from my bed and walked over to me and got a few inches away from my face and smiled, "So you go to those dumbass therapists to?"

(Okay I know I said I would make this quicker but yeah I've gotten quite distracted but hopefully the next update will be quicker.)


	7. Just Normal Things

"Fuck you.." I said in a low almost silent type of voice, I sat with my arms and legs crossed. I actually surprised, even though I shouldn't have been.

"What, I just asked a simply easy to answer question, what's the problem with that?" Still inches away from my face it was more like he was screaming, but he was just speaking regular.

"Well fine, if you really do want to fucking know then yeah I did. But not long only for a couple of months." I looked at the ground, it wasn't that I was ashamed of my past but I just didn't want anyone to know here. But sooner or later everyone would have started calling me crazy anyway. So why does it even matter? I probably just confirmed my fate at this hell hole of a school.

"Because you had nightmares and you heard voices? That makes me want to laugh." He smirked, we were still in the same position as before. Me sitting on my desk chair, and Gary standing a few inches away from my face. I don't know why we didn't move, hell deep deep down we probably didn't want to move.

There were two reasons why I didn't want to move. 1. I didn't know how to respond at the moment, 2. I really didn't want to either. Then someone knocked at the door. I rolled my eyes, "I wonder who it could be?" I said while getting up, whoever it was just ruined something. "I'm coming! Just hold on a damn minute!" I got up and walked over to the door. When I opened it I wasn't surprised to see who it was.

"Oh look it's none other than Pete Kowalski." I rolled my eyes, he was weakly smiling at me, "What do you want Petey?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I was just coming here to say that a lot of rumors have been going around." He said in a more confident tone that I wasn't used to hearing.

"What about how I ruined Pinky's stupid sweater." I rolled my eyes and Gary laughed.

"Um do you mind if I come in."

"Sure, why the hell not." I rolled my eyes as he walked in my room, he walked over to where I was sitting before he hand to stop by.

"Ah Femme-Boy nice to see you." Sarcastic as always Gary was now standing by the desk. Petey looked more uncomfortable by the second.

"Gary don't you have somewhere else to be." Petey said in his normal tone, I guess it was fear but how should I know.

"Actually no I don't. Before you got here Krista and I were discussing something." Gary darted his eyes towards me, then towards Petey. I then rolled my eyes at him.

I honestly wanted so badly for Petey to get out of here. I don't need him to come running to me every time he hears a rumor about me.

Petey looked frightened, his eyes were wide now and he just had that scared look on his face, "Discussing what?" Petey quickly looked over at me. Searching for a answer that he wanted so badly to believe.

"Oh you know normal things." I said walking over to the bed and then sitting on it.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" Petey said looking up at Gary then over at me.

"Really Femme-Boy that's all we were doing." Gary said plainly, with no hint of sarcasm.

"Okay fine whatever. Anyway, I was just coming by to say that you basically just ruined any chances you had with getting close to the preps." Petey was getting up now and he was walking towards the door.

"Petey can you ever so kindly fuck off." I gave him a sweet look, and batted my eyes a few times at him. He didn't even respond to me before he was out the door.

"So um Halloween is coming up." I tried and I'm pretty sure I just failed at changing the subject. But then again I really didn't want to talk about my past either.

Gary rolled his eyes, at least I tried right? "Krista I'm only going to play along because I got bored of the other conversation. But yes it is coming up, any plans?"

"Why are you even asking? I know for a fact you already have something planned out." I actually smiled and looked at him.

"I knew you weren't _that _dumb Krista. You are going to need a costume though."


End file.
